


Shampoo

by wehadchips



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slippery When Wet era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehadchips/pseuds/wehadchips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, guys *waves*.   
> Here I come with another fic. It's a one shot...one of the many I wrote xD.  
> And again, this one is not new, I wrote it three years ago... But I had written it in Portuguese, so I dug it up from old notebooks and translated it.   
> It's the first smut fic I post here...I hope you like it ;)
> 
> Oh, and...I don't own them or anything about them. This never happened as far as I know. :)

Jon had already entered the showers of the dressing room when he realized he had forgotten his shampoo. He knew that if he didn’t use that specific shampoo, his hair would be worse than straw. So, this couldn’t happen, not to this hair, that was his main weapon to get girls. It had to be smooth and silky, just like they liked. 

He had already taken off his clothes for the shower, and he entered the dressing room again with only the towel wrapped around his waist. He went directly to his locker and started looking for his holy shampoo. He found David and Richie talking at the opposite side of the room, both only in underwear. 

“Forgot your shoe, Cinderella?” David asked, smiling. 

Richie couldn’t stop looking at Jon’s nude torso, and the wrapped towel about to fall off his waist, being held by one of Jon’s hands. 

“My shampoo, man. Can’t live without it.” David started to laugh at the look of despair on Jon’s face. 

“Yeah, Jonny. The man whose reason of living is a shampoo. Gotta write an article about you,” David commented, and went to get something from his own locker. 

Richie got up and walked towards Jon, who was standing in his tiptoes, looking for the bottle on the highest shelf. 

“Damn, why did they have to give me the upper locker?” He was balancing himself trying to stretch his right arm and holding the towel to his waist with the other. Richie got closer, right behind him, and whispered. 

“Want some help?” Jon turned to see Richie’s bright smile and noted his dark dilated eyes, looking intensely into his. 

“Ah, yea…Rich, I do. Can you take a look on the upper shelf and see if my shampoo is there behind that stuff? I just can’t believe I didn’t bring it.” 

“Alright, Kidd.”   
Richie stretched out his arm and reached the place Jon had told him to take a look, pressing Jon’s lithe body between his own and the locker, while a very smart hand positioned itself on Jon’s hips. Jon felt Richie’s muscular body against his and all the warmth emanating from him. 

“Are you sure it’s here?” Richie asked again, almost whispering to Jon’s ear. 

“Hm…no.” 

“I see. So, I should take a better look, right?” He said, smiling and pressing his body even more against Jon’s, making him moan. Richie was very amused with this situation and what it was doing to Jon. Of course they had been close like this before. They had kissed already sometimes when they drank too much and took some groupies to the sharing rooms. Actually, they had rooms only for this purpose. Very clever, they were.   
Sometimes when they were too much into it, making out with the girls and whoever else was with them, once in a while, they forgot them and concentrated on making out with each other instead. 

Some girls actually confessed that it was really hot watching it. One can only imagine. 

But no, they never had had sex, only kissing and wanking each other.   
There had been a couple of months since the last time they did it, and it wasn’t really often. So, Richie was already fantasizing about touching Jon in his spare time, and his need of having him only got bigger each time during a concert when Jon was near him, with that spandex glued to his sweaty body.   
Now having him like this, so vulnerable and easy, almost naked, wrapped loosely in a towel, nothing beneath it…this was getting him really horny. 

Jon was sure he was feeling something hard against his lower back, and he knew what it was. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

“Rich…” 

“Do you like it?” His lips were touching Jon’s earlobe, whispering hot words. Richie’s breath on his skin made him shiver from head to toe and he felt his own member swell. 

 

“I…just… - dammit, Richie…I just wanted my shampoo. What the actual fuck are you doing?” He didn’t notice he was holding his breath. Only when Richie started to draw patterns all over his neck with his lips and tongue, did he let go of the burst of air. 

“I just want my shampoo!” His voice was almost childish with innocence. 

“Can’t find it. But I’ve found something else even better.”

Both of his hands were caressing Jon’s body, as he slid his fingers lightly through his arms and torso, getting to his hips and slipping them beneath the towel, finding the smooth skin of Jon’s ass.   
Jon looked askew behind him with another moan. 

“Richie, what are you doing?” 

And though he didn’t answer it, he squeezed Jon’s ass with both hands, making him moan louder.   
David, who was obliviously looking for something in his locker, turned to see what was happening on the other side of the room, as he heard Jon’s moan. He’d never seen them like this before, but he knew what happened between four walls.   
He didn’t dare to say anything, so he was just observed them from a distance. 

Richie’s hands were still squeezing the smooth flesh of Jon’s buttocks, and Jon’s head had fallen to Richie’s shoulder, almost giving up, when he felt Richie’s fingers going boldly between his buttocks. 

“Whoa, Rich…what…?” Jon tried to project his body away from Richie, but there was no space left between him and the locker. 

“Oops…got too excited,” Richie told him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Yeah, you have a naughty hand in there, buddy, ohh…” Jon whimpered when he felt Richie’s hands squeezing his ass harder than before.   
“…and they’re very strong too. Don’t leave bruises on my ass, Sambora.” 

“Hm, so…I have strong hands, uh?” 

“Yeah, you do,” said Jon, a bit embarrassed with what he had admitted. 

“Well, and you have a nice ass Jon. It feels good in my hands. But it’s the front that counts isn’t it?” 

Jon was about to reply, but Richie’s smart hand was faster and grabbed his dick, stroking it, slowly. Really slowly. 

“Ahh…Rich….don’t…” 

Jon’s hands finally dropped the towel when he had to support his weight on the shelf in front of him. He was completely naked, having his dick stroked by Richie’s strong and skilled hand. 

“C’mon, I know you want it. You once put my hand under your balls so I could reach your ass, don’t you remember it?” 

“I was fucking drunk, Richie. Give me a break…you…you’ve done things too. And, no…right now I just want to find my damn…ohfuckingGod!” 

Now Jon knew that both of Richie’s hands were really smart, because while one was deliciously stroking his dick, the other had its fingers going inside his asshole. 

“C’mon, Jon. Give in.” 

Jon’s mind was divided between telling his body to run, and telling his ass to push back so he could feel more of Richie’s long fingers. And how in this world could he resist that velvet, soft voice? 

“Rich, we can’t do this…we don’t do this…” 

“Not that we haven’t done this before.” 

“Not this…it’s different. Totally diff…” 

“I want you.” And these three words, said by that soft voice, nearly made Jon come right there. 

“Uh…guys?” 

David’s voice made the two men startle and stop what they were doing. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jon lowered his head, trying to hide in his arms. 

“Hey, man…uhm…” Richie tried to start the explanation. 

“Uhm, you actually don’t need to explain anything. It’s just that, well…I’m still here, you know? Can’t go anywhere in underwear.” 

“Sorry, Lemma. Blame it on him. Why does he gotta have such a cute ass?” 

Jon was still trying to catch his breath while his brain was slowly going back to normality. He crouched to get his towel back, huge blue eyes going from David to Richie. 

“Yeah, that’s why he’s lucky with girls…since forever. His ass is the secret.” 

“I thought it was his hair.” 

“Ass and hair. Dangerous…really dangerous.” 

“I guess he can get whatever he wants with this round and soft ass.” Looking back to Jon, he spotted him in a little run, going back to the showers.   
He then made a sign to David, telling him he was going after Jon, and not missing one second, entered the room. 

David then sighed, “Damn, these guys are hot.” 

**

In the shower room, Richie closed the door behind him, meeting Jon’s a bit scared eyes. 

“You ran away from me?” 

“…kinda.” 

“Why?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just because you wanted to have sex with me! In front of David!” 

“So, you’re apprehensive because of the first or second affirmative?” 

“Man, look,” he sighed “…we…we might make out sometimes when we’re really drunk, or…something else. Kissing and those things are ok, but…sex is a…” 

“You’re scared.” 

“I’m not. It’s just that I…” 

Richie approached him and took his face in his hands.   
“You don’t need to be afraid of me, Jon. It’s just me.” 

“I know. And that’s why…ugh, you don’t understand.” 

“I do.” He took Jon’s chin lightly and touched his lips with his own, making the singer finally look in his eyes. 

“You know me, Jon. We’ve known each other for some years, now. Don’t you trust me?” 

“I do, Richie. It’s not a matter of trust.” 

“So…” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this…well…kind of relationship with you. You’re my best friend and I don’t wanna screw up everything.” 

“You won’t. We won’t. Let me take you, Jonny…I’ll show you.” 

Richie kissed him again, opening Jon’s lips with his tongue, leading him to the next wall for support. While Jon closed his eyes and felt Richie’s kiss and those skilled hands caressing his chest and back, his cock was getting impossibly hard, throbbing between his and Richie’s belly. 

“Mmmhmm…I want you too.” 

“Good.” 

He couldn’t wait anymore and his hand was once again massaging Jon’s bare ass, fingertips forcing entrance, sliding easily, making Jon moan loudly. 

“Ahh! Man, you..” 

“Shh, let me guide this…” 

Jon let his head fall on Richie’s shoulder, breathing hard, while Richie had two fingers inside and out of his asshole. Richie turned Jon slowly, so he was facing the wall, again pressing Jon’s lithe body with his own, taking off his only remaining clothes and stroking his hard cock. With his two fingers inside of Jon helping, he led the head of his throbbing cock to the tight entrance. 

Jon put his arms above his head, supporting himself on the wall, leaving his body completely free for Richie, moving awkwardly at each millimeter of Richie’s dick entering him. 

“Rich…this, ah! It hurts a bit…” 

“No lube, baby. Had to make it with spit. If at least we had your shampoo,” he smiled. 

“God….go slowy.” 

“I am.” 

“Mmmm…hurts…” His face was turning red with the tension. Richie started kissing his neck and shoulders, then stroking Jon’s dick slowly, lingering his thumb on the tip. 

“You have to relax your muscles, Jonny. C’mon…this has to be good for both of us.”   
He nibbled Jon’s neck, feeling the tension of his muscles. Jon relaxed his arms above him, making his shoulders and hips leave the tension too, breathing easier and feeling Richie’s dick getting inside of him a bit more. 

“Yeah, baby. That’s it…you gotta relax right here.” He put his hand over Jon’s lower stomach, pressing it a bit. “Yes…ohh, it feels good…yeah, Jonny.” 

Thrusting his dick slower into Jon, he was following the rhythm of their breathing, feeling Jon’s body finally yield. 

“Ohh, Rich…yess…you make it feel good…sooo good!” 

Jon felt that Richie had put all his length inside of him, and he was getting used to his size. He wasn’t small…he was rather big, but it was so good! He would never have thought he would care for Richie’s dick’s size. 

“There’s no escape now, Kidd. We’re stuck on each other,” Richie said with a husky voice to his ear. 

“Yeah, I guess…it means we’re going steady, uh?” 

“That’s what it means.” Richie’s rhythm was still slow and Jon could feel each part of his body shiver every time he pulled out and thrust again. 

“Richie.” 

“Yeah, baby.” 

“I want you to…go faster…make me come.” 

“No need to ask.” 

Richie fastened his movements making short and strong thrusts while he held Jon by his hips, never stopping, stroking his dick with the other hand, and soon Jon could feel his orgasm building. When Jon felt he was about to explode, he laid his head back on Richie’s sweaty chest, while Richie held him firmly, thinking Jon’s knees were getting weak. 

Their voices mixed in lots of screaming and swearing and they came at the same time, holding and feeling closer to each other more than ever, more than anyone. 

When Jon felt he could stand on his own, he tapped Richie’s hands slightly, telling him he could withdraw from his body. But Richie didn’t. He was determined to keep his hold on Jon’s waist, and he wasn’t prepared to leave that warmth so soon.

He caressed Jon’s sweaty hair tenderly, planting kisses all over his nape. 

“Did you like it, then?” 

Jon grinned. “I think you have a problem now, Rich.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm. You’re gonna have to give that to me forever now. Can’t live without it anymore…without you.” 

“I thought you couldn’t live without your shampoo.” 

“Well, I hope you’re not jealous, ‘cause I have to part my heart between you and the shampoo.” 

“Guess I can deal with that.” He grinned. Jon moved in Richie’s arms and kissed his lips passionately, caressing his hair. 

“You were right. You are my guitar player.” Richie smiled between kisses. 

“No one else’s.” Jon assured. 

“If you say so…” 

 

***The End***


End file.
